


I think you’re My Mate.

by SherlockWho13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his wolf think Stiles is their Mate, what does Stiles say to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Stiles, you are my mate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen wolf this is my own work based off of a TV show created by Jeff Davis for MTV.

I wonder what Stiles is doing right now? Wait why am even thinking about him? **Because he is Mate and I want to fuck him.** No he can’t be our Mate...Can he? **Well considering that he is beautiful, and smart, and sassy, and loving, and smells like home. I think he is Mate.** I don’t know. He is stupid a lot of the time. **He is stupid because he cares, about you and the pack. Name one time he didn’t save our Pack and our ass by doing something reckless.** He’s not a wolf though he could get really hurt! **Then tell him we like him! I want to claim Mate!** How do I talk to him though? **I can assure you he is up doing research right now. As we told him earlier today to look up information about wolf pack dynamics and how everything ties into someones role in the pack.** That might be a good start to talking to him… **Damn right it is, now get up and talk to Mate.**

Derek climbs out of bed and changes into a clean pair of pants and runs out of the renovated Hale house It takes a few minutes to get to the Stilinski household. Its almost two in the morning but know and behold Stiles bedroom light is on. Derek jumps onto the tree in front of the boys window, and then through the window itself.

When Derek enters the room, he finds Stiles asleep at his desk, a bunch of papers litter the desk and the surrounding floor, its all about the research that Derek asked him to conduct.

Oh. Stiles you shouldn’t have worked so hard. Look at you, you’re asleep at the desk. I bet that is not as comfortable as you would like to be. **Why don’t we move him to the bed?** Good Idea wolf.

Derek picks up Stiles gently as to not wake him and lays him on the bed. Just as Derek is about to step back Stiles starts to whimper in his sleep.

 **What! Somethings wrong! Wake him!!!** Dereks wolf yells.

Derek shakes Stiles a little roughly. “Stiles! Wake up!” Derek whispers harshly.

Stiles frails while he startles awake. “Derek!” Stiles shakes his head seeing the older man in his room. “Is this a dream? Because if it is, you’re usually more naked by this point, and so am I.”

Derek growl’s low in his throat  at Stiles comment. “No you’re awake, but I can get naked if that’s what you want.”

Stiles looks up at Derek with startled eyes. “What?”

“You know what I just said.” Derek says lowly.

“I…”

“Stiles.”

“I’m confused.”

Derek laughs as he gets on the bed next to stiles and lays down next to him. “I need to tell you something really important. But I have a question for you, how far did you get into your research?”

Stiles looks at Derek before dropping his eyes. “I started to read about the Alphas Mate...Is that a real thing? Being a Mate?” Stiles starts to blush a deep red when he finishes talking.

“That is what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Stiles looks up even more worried. “What about it? Did you find the person? Because if you did it was really rude of you to ask me if I wanted you naked, what would your Mate think.”

Derek looks down at Stiles waiting for him to realize that Stiles is his Mate. **I don’t think he is going to realize it. Maybe you should tell him slowly so he doesn’t get a panic attack.**

“Stiles, you’re my Mate. That's what I came here tonight to tell you.” **That wasn’t slow or subtle. If he starts freaking out its your fault not mine.** Oh shut up you, I have a plan it he starts to panic.

“I’m your Mate?”

“Yes.”

“When did you realize it? It says in the books I read that most wolves know right away.”

“Alot do know right away, but for me I didn’t know, I was so caught up in other things that I didn’t let my wolf tell me anything. I didn’t want to get hurt, or hurt someone else.” Derek whispered quietly but loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles turns around fully to face Derek and smiles at the man. “Well, I am happy you finally listened to your wolf.”

Derek looks up at Stiles and realizes that he can finally be happy, at least once they tell the sheriff. I hope I don’t get shot for having sex with his underage son. **I hope so to, but he won’t stop us from seeing Mate.** Well if he kills us that would be a problem.

Derek shakes his head and pulls Stiles in for a kiss.

Stiles try’s to kiss back, but Derek wins and licks into Stiles mouth. Stiles moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Dereks waist.

When they break for air Stiles pants and grinds his hips into Dereks. Derek groans and rolls so he is on top of the younger man. “Stiles. Do you want to be my Mate? I can’t have sex with you because it will be Mating sex. And I don’t want to hurt you by knotting you.”

“Yes I want to be your Mate. I know all about the Mating, and Knotting. So go ahead.”

Derek kisses Stiles again this time making sure to dominate his mouth making sure he knows who the alpha is. Stiles is a panting mess when Derek releases his mouth.

“Derek!” Stiles whines thrusting his hips up to try and get friction on his clothed cock.

Derek grins and slowly takes off his Mates shirt, licking and nipping each new area as its being revealed. “What do you want me to do Stiles?” Derek growls out lowly.

“Please! Derek!”

“Stiles you have to say what you want or I can’t give it to you.” Derek says looking at his lustful mate underneath him.

“Please fuck me!”

“That I can do.” Derek gets up and sheds his jeans, since he opted not to put on a shirt its quick. When he looks down at Stiles, the boy is undoing his fly and thrusting his hips up so he can take off his jeans and underwear at the same time. Once both men are naked Derek fishes the lube out of the boys nightstand.

“Roll over, it’s easier if you’re on your hands, and knees.” Derek says softly. “Remember you don’t have to do this.”

“Stiles looks at Derek with a gleam in his eye. “If you don’t want to mate with me Derek it’s okay, I can go ask Peter. Or Issac, both of them I would gladly Mate with.”

Both Derek and his wolf growl at the comment. **No, no one gets to see Mate like this! Fuck him at let him know he is ours!!!**

“You are not fucking anyone unless I am with you. No one gets to see you like this ever unless I am there and we are having a threesome. You got it Stiles.” Derek growl’s out.

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you show me who’s in charge then, my Big Bad Wolf.” Stiles eyes shine in the moonlight and Derek knows what he is up to.

Derek forcefully turns Stiles over and pushes him into the pillow. “Spread your legs.” Derek says roughly.

Stiles moves his legs apart so Derek can see him fully. Derek growls happily this time. “Good boy, I might give you a nice reward if you keep being good.”

“Derek please…” Stiles whines out.

“Calm down, you need to relax or this wont feel good.” Derek says as he pops open the container of lube and pours some of the cool liquid on his fingers. Derek rubs his lubed up index finger against Stiles tight virgin hole before pushing the digit in.

Stiles moans as Derek works the finger in and out, within a few minutes Derek adds a second finger and starts to scissor them, stretching Stiles hole. A third finger is added soon after and Derek stills his hand.

“Derek!” Stiles yells his voice sounding wreaked.

“Come one Stiles, you know what to do.” Derek whispers lowly.

Stiles groans and he starts to fuck himself back on Dereks fingers, Derek adds a fourth finger and stretches the hole even more, making sure Stiles can take his knot. “Are you ready Stiles?”

“Yes! Please Derek! Fuck me! Claim me as you Mate! Please” Stiles moans.

Derek lubes up his cock and places it at his Mates hole. Derek pushes his cock in slowly trying not to hurt his lover in the process, but all Stiles does is moan in pleasure so Derek pushes in the rest of the way. Stiles starts to push back on Dereks cock and Derek pulls out, then pushes back at a slow pace, his hands on Stiles hips preventing him from pushing back. Stiles whimpers needing more but he can’t speak to tell his lover that. “Stiles.” Derek murmmers. “Do you want me to go harder? Faster?”

Stiles moans and nods his head, above him Derek laughs, but he starts to pound into Stiles. Derek stills for a moment and angles his hips then thrusts back in and Stiles screams in pleasure.

**Fuck him harder!** I am fucking him hard! He doesn’t have my healing yet so this is as rough as we go unless he says otherwise.

Derek keeps pounding into the boy hitting the sweet spot until finally Stiles screams Dereks name and comes across his stomach and sheets untouched. Derek growls happily and starts to lick at Stiles neck waiting for his knot to expand. Soon Dereks knot grows and Derek pushes it past Stiles ring of muscle and locks into place. With one final thrust Derek bites down on Stiles neck and comes within his new Mate. “Mine” Derek growls out.

“Yes, and you are mine.” Stiles moans.

 

Derek moves them so that he is spooning Stiles from behind and that the knot is pressed against the boys prostate. Soon Stiles comes again from the pressure of the knot and of Derek licking and nibbling on the claiming bite.

“So does this mean we are married because I don’t think I am allowed to move out yet.”

Derek groans. “Just shut up and go to sleep Stiles. We can talk about it tomorrow, I am way to tired to deal with this right now.”

“You’re too tired, I was the one getting fucked.”

“Go to sleep or I will push you off this bed.”

“It’s my bed sourwolf.”

Derek gives up and covers Stiles mouth with his hand. “Stiles, I am tired we can talk about it in the morning, and then I am going to ravish you again and again until you can’t talk. Now go to bed.”

Stiles rolls his eyes but does as his Alpha says.

 **Good work, we have our Mate, and a strong pack.** Well it was all of us. This pack won’t work without him. **That is true. But don’t tell him that yet. He might get a bigger head.**

Derek snorts but curls around Stiles protectively and falls asleep.

 


	2. Shit my dad is going to kill us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles father gets to know about the relationship, but how will he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen wolf, this is my own work based off the show

 

 

Stiles wakes up really warm. Like he left the window closed, heat on high, and curled up in his huge winter comforter, warm. But it felt really nice for some reason, so he burrowed deeper into what he believed was his bed when something tightened along his waist. Stiles eyes shoot open as he remembers last night and he slowly turns around.

Thats Derek Hale, in my bed naked. So…. I guess that dream I had last night wasn’t a dream. I had sex with Derek Hale, and we mated. Shit my dad is going to kill us.

“Stiles I can hear, and feel you thinking. Will you calm down please, for me?” Derek whispers. Looking down at Stiles.

“Sorry…”

“What’s wrong? You were very vocal last night my wolf and I loved it, I believe you did to.”   **Well he was withering on our knot last night, and screaming for more.**  I know he was but he might be having regrets… What if he doesn’t think we’re good enough for him… **Bullshit, Mate loves us. And if he doesn’t, we can prove our worth to him, so he will fall in love with us.**

“Nothing’s wrong, but what if my dad finds out about us? He will kill you, and I can’t have that happen. I love you.” Holy crap. I do love him, but how can I get my dad on board with this plan of me dating older werewolf boyfriend. Stiles thinks.

Derek puffs his chest out with pride and pulls Stiles closer to his body. “We’ll tell your dad today, if that’s what you want. I love you to Stiles, so much, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re my mate, I can’t let you feel bad about not telling your father.”

“He gets off at ten this morning, what time is it?”

“It’s ten thirty.” The sheriff says from the doorway.

Both Derek and Stiles jump and stare at John. Derek pulls the covers over them more, and looks down. Stiles looks up and tries to ignore his father.

“I heard everything, and I am sad that you didn’t mention that you were together the last time I talked to you Derek. Stiles you should have told me. But that’s in the past, now I have a job to yell at and threaten Derek over my son, and make sure you both never have sex in my house again. I can’t believe you didn’t hear me, Derek you are an alpha werewolf for christs sake. You should have heard me!” John shakes his head and turns around to leave the room. “I want you both dressed and downstairs, we can have brunch, and talk.”

Stiles looks at Derek after his father leaves. “Why didn’t you hear him.” He says with wide eyes.

“I don’t know, I guess I was too happy being with my mate, I let my guard down.”

Stiles beams at Derek. “I guess that isn’t such a bad thing, but next time, sex at your place.”

“Isaac still lives with me.”

“He can have a sleepover at Scott’s, I don’t really think he will care.”

“You’re evil. I think I like it.” Derek's wolf growls in agreement. 

“Good you better get used to it, we should get dressed before my dad comes back.” Stiles says getting out of bed as Derek pouts.

“Fine.” Derek pulls on his jeans and shirt from the other night, and Stiles gets into a new pair of jeans and a clean plaid shirt that hugs his body nicely.

Both of them make their way downstairs and find Stiles father waiting at the kitchen table. Stiles heads over to the fridge and takes out the eggs and real bacon, as his dad deserves it for not killing Derek. Derek finds the pans and hands them to Stiles before heading over to the table.

“Uh… Thank you for not freaking out about what you saw this morning sir. I promise it won’t happen again.”

John holds up a hand to stop Derek. “I know it will happen again, I know my son, so do you. He will get his way sooner than later.”

“Hells to the ya.” Stiles mumbles under his breath.

“But don’t have sex in my house, unless I am not home for two days. I really don’t want to walk in on you both naked again, I don’t need to see my son naked or his boyfriend naked in bed together.” John sighs. “ I don’t really care what the rest of the town thinks, but try to keep it PG around town, I don’t want to have to arrest you again Derek.”  John looks up at Stiles as he sets down the food in front of the two men. “Also should I know anything about mates?”

Stiles nods and looks at Derek.

“Werewolves all have mates, someone who balances them out in life and more… Alpha mates are special. They take some of the Alphas power to make themselves more powerful. All the beta’s are going to listen to Stiles if I can’t tell them what to do. Normally there is a second in command in the pack to give orders if the Alpha cannot, but the Alphas mate trumps the second, if there is an Alphas mate, it doesn’t matter if the Mate is a human or a wolf, or any other creature, the mate just has to be claimed as the Alphas mate. Which Stiles is…” Derek ends awkwardly.

“So you are both basically married, and Stiles can now use Alpha powers.”

“Some of my powers, the healing, sight, smell, speed, all increase a little bit, I don’t know about the strength, but Stiles can do a lot of damage on his own already.” Derek answers.

“Wait, so I can heal faster right…” Stiles asks looking at Derek. His hormones spiking with arousal.

Derek shifts uncomfortably as the Sheriff looks at him.  

They all finish eating and John excuses himself. “I need some sleep I have another shift at five, Derek you can kidnap my son for the next few days, it’s summer so only scott will wonder where he is.”

“That is very hurtful dad, Isaac and Lydia will miss me to. But i am fine with that if it’s Derek kidnapping me.” Stiles looks suggestively at Derek.

“Why did I want to mate with you?” Derek asks Stiles **. Because we love him**. Dereks wolf answers.

“Because you love me, now lets go.”  Stiles says pulling on Derek’s arm until the man gets up.

Once they get outside and into Stiles Jeep they start talking at the same time.

“So that went well.”

“I can’t believe that happened.”

Stiles starts laughing hysterically and leans into Derek before calming down and starting the car.

Derek rests his hand on stiles knee as they drive back to the Hale manor.  “So what are we doing for the next few days?” Stiles asks Derek as they pull up to the house.

“I think fucking you into unconsciousness is my top priority at the moment.” Derek growls, looking at his mate.

“I like that plan, but can you keep that promise?” Stiles taunts as he gets out of the car.

Derek growls and jumps out, running fast to catch Stiles and pull him into a kiss.

“I am keeping that plan. And it starts as soon as you can get into my bed.”

  
  


 


	3. Are you going to prove that my Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek take a few days away from everyone, but some don't like Stiles missing.

“I am keeping that plan. And it starts as soon as you can get into my bed.” Derek growls out as he picks up Stiles throwing the younger man over his shoulder.

“No fair using your werewolf powers!” Stiles mumbles.

“Since when do you or I play fair?” Derek asks. “Besides then I can do this.” Derek says darkly, pulling down Stiles jeans and underwear, and slapping the teen on his ass, hard.  

“Derek!” Stiles screams out in pleasure.

Derek continues smacking Stiles on his ass, both sides, until he reaches their room. Derek then deposits Stiles on the bed and looks at him in pleasure. **Our mate is beautiful, he takes everything we can give him and then some.** I think he will enjoy tonight. **Oh, I know what you are planing, and I agree**. Thanks wolf, now lets play with our mate.

Derek slowly takes off all his clothes revealing himself to his mate, one article remains when Derek is done and it is the only thing that Stiles wants gone.

Stiles looks at Derek lustfully, his eyes travel slowly down Dereks body landing on his crotch. His eyes darken even more as Derek waits for him to do something. “Alpha, will you please take off your clothes, and mine?” Stiles asks, making himself go limp and pliable to appease his Alpha and Mate.

Derek growls and does as his mate asks. He reveals himself first then removes Stiles shirt to reveal his beautiful torso. “You are Mine.” Derek growls, his eyes flash red as he lays himself over Stiles.

“Are you going to prove that my Alpha?” Stiles asks, as he tries to thrust up his hips into Derek.

Derek grabs Stiles hips, stilling them. “I will prove it, but you aren’t allowed to move unless I tell you.”

Stiles eyes flash slightly in response. “Safe word?” Stiles asks.

“Whatever you want.” Derek replies pulling Stiles into a kiss.

“Dad?” Stiles mocks when Derek releases his lips.

“Well that would spoil any mood, so sure.”

Derek pulls Stiles legs apart further then moves to get the lube from his bedside drawer. “Stiles.” Derek growls as he sees his mate moving a pillow under his hips.

“Sorry Alpha.” Stiles says quietly moving the pillow out from under him.

“Good boy. Now place your hands above your head.” Derek commands, lubing up his fingers.

Stiles moves his hands to grip the headboard which makes him taunt like a bow string.

**Oh he does this so well.** Our Mate does. **Now lets ravish him, so he won’t go to anyone else.**

Derek pushes one finger into Stiles slowly moving it around his hole and just as slowly pushing it in and out.

Stiles is moaning and trying to push back on Dereks finger but every time he tries, Derek pulls his finger out, after the fourth time Stiles gives up and lets Derek have his way.

Derek finally pushes two fingers into his Mate, after Stiles stops trying to move, and for another reward Derek angles his fingers and rubs against Stiles prostate.

Stiles moans in pleasure and tightens his hands that are holding him to the headboard.

Derek starts to sizor his fingers in his Mate, and he adds a third finger not long after. Derek relentlessly rubs against Stiles prostate until the younger man is screaming in pleasure. “Come for me Stiles.” Derek growls, Stiles thrust up and comes coating Dereks chest in his cum.

**Yes. Take him, it will be so good!** Not yet wolf, we still have to get him ready for out knot. **Ask him if he wants you to stretch him all the way.**

“Stiles, do you want me to stretch you all the way, or do you want me to take you like this?” Derek growls out .

Stiles gasps, his eyes flying open at the thought of Derek being that rough. “Do it Derek, I want it hard, and fast. Please!”

“Please, what?” Derek asks as he positions himself at Stiles entrance.

“Please Mate me, Knot me! Please my Alpha!” Stiles whines.

Derek pushes in slowly enough as to not hurt his mate, but he doesn’t give Stiles the chance to breath before he is pulling out and thrusting back in. Derek sets a brutal pace, that has him, his wolf, and their mate moaning in pleasure.

“Derek!” Stiles screams as he comes for the second time this afternoon.

Derek growls as he clamps down on the bite mark, claiming Stiles is his, He pushes in his knot and comes in Stiles, claiming the boy as his again.

After they come down from their high Stiles starts laughing.

“What?” Derek asks.

“I think that was amazing, and can we do that again? In many different positions?”

“Yes, but lets rest first, then eat.”

“Okay my Alpha.” Stiles murmurs, pulling Derek on top of him even more so he can fall asleep.

Derek and his wolf growl contently as their mate falls asleep. After forty minutes Dereks knot goes down, and he pulls out of Stiles. The boy in question moans and tries to move. Derek kisses him and leaves, only to return with a wet towel. After he cleans them both up, Derek pulls on a pair of sweats and goes downstairs to cook some food.

Stiles wakes up just as Derek is bringing him food. “You shouldn’t have Derek.”

“Nonsense. You are my mate, and after that round, its the least I can do.” Derek pushes Stiles plate towards him, it has some chicken and rice on it. Stiles cuts the chicken in half and offers a bite to Derek.

Derek laughs as he lets Stiles spoon feed him.  

Stiles takes a bite and moans. “This is amazing!” Stiles says taking another bite.

Derek and his wolf preens at the comment. “Thank you.”

“So my wonderful Mate, what are we going to do for the next few days?”

“Watch movies, eat, have sex hopefully.” Derek replies looking at Stiles.

“I like this plan. want to go for another round of sex right now?” Stiles asks putting the plate on the nightstand, and then straddling Dereks lap.

“What do you have in mind Stiles?” Derek asks as he gets harder.

Stiles answer, though not verbal, makes them all very happy.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After a few days the rest of the pack grows restless at not seeing either Stiles or Derek.

“What do you think happened?” Scott asks, looking over at Ally and Isaac.

“They are having sex right this minute, Jackson ran over to Dereks house and heard Stiles scream, and in the good way.” Lydia replies, holding up her phone showing off the text message.

“So Derek finally told Stiles, thank fuck.” Isaac grumbles.

Scott on the other hand looks deeply hurt, and shocked.

“What is it Scott?” Ally asks.

“Derek is having sex with my best friend. thats what.”

“Oh please, it’s not like he is flaunting it, like you and Ally did. Let them have this, they made a good couple before the sex, after will be better.” Lydia says smugly.

Scott still looks uncertain, but nods to Lydia none the less.

 


	4. Stiles is my Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets an idea, and then after his idea the pack show up.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek asks looking up at his mate.

“hm?” Stiles replies, pulling out of Dereks hold, and heading towards the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” **I have no clue, but he’s aroused.** I can smell that for myself, but I want to know what he is planning. **Well he is going into the bathroom, and waving his hips.** Shower or bathtub sex… I could get on board with that.

“Follow me and find out sourwolf.” Stiles taunts.

Derek gets up and follows his mate into the other room, Stiles is turning on the shower when Derek enters the room.

“What do you think about fucking me in the shower?” Stiles asks looking over his shoulder at Derek.

“I would be up for it, but it’s not as good as porn makes it out to be. But it is fun.”

“Well come on then.” Stiles taunts getting into the shower.

Derek follows after his mate. “First lets actually shower, then have sex.” Derek murmurs into Stiles ear, grabbing the soap off the shelf and rubbing it over Stiles stomach.

“Stop teasing.” Stiles moans as Derek bites at the claiming bite.

“You love it.”

“Not disputing that. But come on Derek.”

“Well I could come on myself, but I would rather come in you.” Derek growls. Derek turns Stiles around so that Stiles is facing him, Derek lifts up Stiles and motions him to wrap his legs around his waist. Stiles does and helps position Dereks cock at his hole. Stiles pushes down on Dereks cock, his hole still open from the last time they fucked, and moaned Dereks name.

“God Stiles, You are still so tight, even after we just mated. I love it, the sounds you make, your scent, everything!” Derek moans, thrusting up into Stiles ass.

Stiles moans and kisses Derek on the lips trying to stifle the nose he is making.

After they fuck for a while Stiles comes and Derek pushes his knot into Stiles again, and comes within his mate.

Derek turns off the shower and towels them down, before bringing them back into the bedroom. They sleep for another hour, before being awoken from someone banging around downstairs.

“Derek!” Stiles whines.

“It’s the pack.”

“Shit, we have to go down and face them, don’t we.”

“We don’t have to, but it would be better to face it now.” Derek groans getting out of bed, and changing into a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved v neck. Stiles snickers and steals one of Dereks sweat pants, and a clean shirt. Derek kisses Stiles before they make their way out to face the pack.

**Yes, he has our scent all over him.** Well after all the fucking we have done in the last four days, I would be surprised if he didn’t only smell of us. **All the pack will know he is ours.**

Derek grabs Stiles hand as they make their way into the living room to face the pack. When they enter the room, Lydia and jackson are on the small sofa, Erica and Boyd are sitting on the floor in front of the small sofa, Isaac is sitting in the chair, and then Ally and Scott are also sitting on the floor in front of the big sofa.

“So what do we owe this visit?” Stiles asks as Derek pulls him over to the big sofa.

“Well, we got worried when we didn’t hear from you for more than a day. Derek we are used to, not you.” Lydia replies smirking at them. “Then Jacks ran past here yesterday, and heard something, and I have to say, wow Stiles, Danny will be so disappointed that he never asked you out.”

Derek growls at the mention of another person liking Stiles as more than a friend, and all the betas flinch.

“Sorry Lydia, I am taken.” Dereks wolf growls again, but happier as Stiles makes it know that they are together.

“We can see that buddy.” Scott says.

“More like we can smell it, have you two just been having sex?” Isaac asks, wrinkling his nose.

Stiles blushes and turns into Derek to hide. Derek ducks his head into Stiles hair to avoid getting stared at.

“Possibly, now are we going to go over some things, or are you all going to leave so we can get back to bonding?” Stiles asks throwing a look at everyone.

 

“Hm… We will leave when you both tell us what is going on with you.” Lydia replies harshly.

“Stiles is my Mate, all wolves, whether bitten or born can sense their mate or mates depending. Stiles is my mate, I have know or my wolf has know for a while.”

“Does this affect Stiles in any way besides having sex a lot with you.” Scott asks, not looking up at either of them.

“He is now an Alpha in a sense, he can tell you all what to do, and you will listen to him. He will also have faster healing, he will be stronger, see better, and overall act more like a wolf. He is also going to be pack mom, or pack dad. He will feel inclined to make sure everyone is alright.”

Stiles grins at Derek, and kisses him on the nose.

“That is disgustingly cute.” Isaac gags from his spot.

“Shut up Isaac.” Stiles grumbles looking around the room.

“Well I think this is our cue to leave, but Scott want’s to threaten Derek, so Stiles come with us outside for a few.” Lydia says getting up.

Stiles grumbles more but gets off of Derek and follows everyone outside. Only Derek and Scott remain.

“Derek, I know you are going to be good to him, he is your mate, but he is my best friend, almost my brother after everything that has happened between us. Please make sure he is happy, that is the only thing I want for him. I know I have been a shit friend, but Stiles was there when I got together with Ally and even after I got turned he didn’t run away. Please take care of him.”

Derek gets up and rubs Scotts neck in understanding. “I’ll take care of him Scott, I love him so much, I could never hurt him. Thank you for worrying, but I think he will be well protected between all of us.”

Scott nods and heads outside to meet with everyone, after hugging Stiles and congratulating him, he leaves with Ally and Isaac, the others leave in their own cars, leaving Stiles and Derek alone once more.

“That is better than I thought it was.” Stiles muses as he walks back into the house.

“Scott and the rest love you, they were just worried.” Derek says, coming up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around him.

“I know, they love you too. Now lets get back to bed.” Stiles says quietly.

Derek picks up Stiles bridal style and carries him into their room. Stiles never got the chance to complain as Derek kissed him senseless as he carried him.


	5. A flying Lydia would be the worst thing in the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles and Derek go on a date, something happens near the end, that bugs Derek, and then a new creature starts killing people!

Stiles loved waking up next to Derek. His mates strong arms are usually wrapped around him, their legs intertwined, and Derek is always smiling in his sleep. The man in question frowns at his mate. “It’s too early!” Derek whines.

“To bad sourwolf, come on get up, if we want the town to accept us dating we have to be seen together. Which mean going to the dinner, and picking up my father some really really bad food for his health.” Stiles replies getting out of the bed, pulling Derek up with him.

“The town is stupid for the main part, if they see us together, someone might actually call your father, in an official capacity.” Derek snarks, picking out their clothes for the day.

“It’s better than someone seeing us on an actual date, and freaking the hell out and doing the same thing, I already told my father I was bringing him breakfast from the dinner, and that I was bringing you with me.”

“So he is expecting a few calls concerning you.”

“Yep.”

Derek sighs, shaking his head at his mate. **Mate does have the right idea…** I know wolf, but you know I hate the public. **Mate will help us, don’t worry.** I know he will, he loves us.

Stiles gets dressed in the clothes Derek picked out for him, they are even more form fitting them the clothes he usually wears, so he might be getting a little more attention than usual.

Both of them decide to drive in Dereks car, Stiles reason was its the perfect date car, no matter what time of day, Dereks reason, Stiles car is a death trap waiting to happen, he knows it’s Stiles mom’s car, but still, the jeep needs some major fixing.

The boys arrive at the dinner just at the start of the breakfast rush hour, a few of the younger women turn and stare at Derek, however almost everyone stares at both of them, because Stiles takes Dereks hand when they sit in one of the booths. They both argue about what food they should bring Isaac and Stiles father, Stiles refuses to give his father any meat, so Stiles orders a stack of pancakes, even though it’s not the healthiest food, its better than greasy meat. Derek orders the breakfast platter for Isaac and himself. Stiles orders one breakfast platter also. They talk about the pack, and how Stiles is doing at school, sadly he is still just behind Lydia in the year. When they finish their food, Derek pays at the front, while Stiles boxes the leftovers. As they leave the dinner, an older couple whisper as they walk by. Stiles can’t hear, but Derek does and it pains him.

“I hate faggots.”

“The Sheriff should be kicked out of office, his son is a walking sin.”

Derek squeezes Stiles hand a little tighter as they walk out the door. “I’m sorry.” Derek whispers.

“Why are you sorry? I mean they could have cooked the eggs a little longer than they did, but that’s not your fault.” Stiles says looking up at Derek.

Derek shakes his head, opening the passenger side door for Stiles, then going to sit in the drivers seat. “No.” Derek says starting the car. “I meant about the rumors and the hateful things that are going to start happening to you, I don’t want you to get bullied at school, or pushed or punched in town, because we’re dating.”

Stiles turns to look at his mate. “Derek, I love  you, I don’t care a flying banshee what the rest of the town thinks of me, I know the people who love me, that's you, my father, mama McCall, and the pack.”

Derek and his wolf smile. “A flying Lydia would be the worst thing in the world, you know this right.” Derek starts laughing when Stiles smacks his arm.

“Oh shush. And don’t tell Lyds I said that.” Stiles says as they pull into the Police parking lot. Stiles grabs his fathers food, and opens the door. Derek is ahead of Stiles in a second.

“Somethings not right, stay close.”

“Let’s get inside then, My father might be on a new case.”

After the Kinmara incident, the police station got a makeover, now where the receptionist desk usually was, theres a bullet proof glass surrounding the desk. But his favorite officer, Tara is not behind the desk, it’s her daughter.

“Hey Mary, wheres your mom? Did something happen?”

“Ya, theres been a few murderers, and now there a baby missing. You can go in, But first, who’s your gorgeous boyfriend?” Mary batts her eyes at Derek.

“Yes my boyfriend, I assumed a few people called when we were out at the dinner for breakfast, his name is Derek Hale, and we’re leaving. Goodbye Mary.”

 

“Oh you’re no fun Stiles!”

“Isn’t that my job?”

“No.” Both Derek and Mary reply as they head into the back room.

“Hey daddio. We brought you some food. And no its not bacon and eggs, I do want you alive to see me graduate.” Stiles says lifting up the food.

The sheriff sighs. “Thanks Derek, Stiles. I won’t be home tonight, Mrs. Johnson was murdered this morning and her baby is missing.”

“Okay, Ms. Tara, please don’t let him eat anything against the doctors rules.”

“No problem Stiles, now.” Tara says turning to look or more so glare at Derek. “Who are you.”

Derek bows his head a little, uncomfortable being in a room of police officers. “Derek Hale ma'am.”

“Are you dating our lovely Stiles? If so I want a word.”

Derek nods his head and gets dragged into one of the interview rooms to get threatened by Tara. A few of the deputies in the room look at stiles confused.

“Damn Sitles, how did you get that.” One of the younger deputies asks.

“I have no clue, but I am keeping him.” Stiles smirks then remembers his father is still in the room.

“Oh I don’t care, Dereks a good kid, well, adult, that is still young enough to date you. So no one arrest Derek, He does have my approval to date Stiles, and he has already gotten threatened by three people, the only one left is Ms. McCall.” Everyone starts laughing at Stiles awkward look, and his fidgeting.

Once when Derek is released from Officer Tara, Stiles grabs his hand and makes his way towards the door. Some of the officers give a cat whistle. Both the boys blush all the way to the car.

“I am so sorry to put you through that!” Stiles mumbles, his face in his hands.

“It was going to happen eventually, we only have to deal with it a few more times I think, until they get their laughs out.”

Stiles breathes deeply and nods. “Can you drop me off at my house, I am going to try and research the new monster in town.”

“Stiles it’s just a normal murderer.”

“No, I saw the files while you were being threatened by Tara. The liver, heart, and lung were missing from the body, and the embryos were completely missing. I remember reading about a demon that kills women who just gave birth.”

“Okay, follow your instinct, you are usually right. Don’t let that go to your head. I am going to bring Isaac his breakfast, he was running perimeter last night so he won’t be up just yet. Text me if you need anything please.”

“You know I will. If I don’t text I might just be to absorbed in research. Feel free to drop by if that happens.”

Derek laughs pulling up to Stiles house. “No problem Stiles.” Derek leans over giving his mate a sweet kiss. Stiles moans before unlatching himself from Dereks mouth.

“Not fair. Go give Isaac his food, you evil seductive gorgeous werewolf.”

“Your evil seductive gorgeous werewolf.”

 

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it.” Derek says giving Stiles another quick kiss.

After Derek leaves, Stiles heads up to his room, powering on his laptop, his mind wandering to the murder and what supernatural creature is killing this week.

 


End file.
